rini and helios sweet flower
by rinilovehelios
Summary: Rini is missing Helios one day she goes to sleep and sees Helios in it will he visit her in crystal Tokyo or keep visit her in her dreams find out in this fanficton I don't own sailor moon but I wish I did this is my first fan fiction so please read it tell me how I do and be nice
1. Chapter 1

Rini went out to the barony of her bedroom thinking about Helios and if he was okay she looked out to were here parents were neo king Endynian and neo queen serenity she wished that her and Helios could be like them she always admired theirs love, she already been waiting for Helios for 8 years and she missed Helios rini mom tells her that he will be back but she is losing hope for him. She loved him so much that every time she would thin about him she would start crying thinking to herself rini would say owe Helios please come back to me I miss you so. Rini started to cry she was now eighteen years old she nows her mom and dad want her to find a husband but her mom and dad nows that the only person she wants to marry is Helios.

That night she went to sleep a yellow light appeared in her dream and a human figure appeared in the yellow light that human figured said "owe my dear maiden you have grown up so much you are as beautiful as your mother it looks like the sweet dream of years came true."

Rini realize that voice and she said "is that you Helios" said rini questioning herself she walked up to the light and the light started to go away and she saw a tall male figure standing right in front of her. She looked up and she saw that face and voice she loved so much it was Helios rini started to cry "owe Helios I love you so much and I missed you so much."

Rini dropped to the ground crying Helios sat on the ground on his knees and pulled rini towards him and hugged her "my dear maiden I love you too... if I new how much you felt lonely I would had come seen you at crystal Tokyo but I couldn't because I had to guard the yellow crystal every single time I would try to go see you some enemy would try to get the yellow crystal so I couldn't but don't worry I will visit you out side this dream of yours I will really soon "Helios wiped rini tears off her check pushed her head towards his then she realized that he was going to kiss her so she just went along with it and she closed her eyes then Helios passionately kissed her they finely broke the kiss for air.


	2. Chapter 2

Helios relies why he missed rini so much because he loved her and everything about her, her ruby red eyes, her pink hair and her voice." so Helios when you visit me promise me that you will not leave me again I just can't wait anymore years for you I love you to much to wait more years promise me." rini just stared at Helios with those eyes he loved so much rini was waiting for him to respond then finale he responded "do not worry maiden I promise not to live you because I can't live anymore years without you because I am already in you room I just could not wait any longer I couldn't wait you look so beautiful sleeping I love you rini my maiden."

"You are than I guess I will see you when I wake up remember Helios I love you forever and always" rini woke up and sat up in her bed finding a tall figure standing in the corner the same figure she saw in her dream she got up out of her bed and walked over to the tall male figure and rini said "owe Helios I'm so glad I can see you even when I'm not dreaming can you promise me again you will not leave my side in a long time please I will be lonely if you do and it will pain me to see you leave just like it did back when I was ten years old."

Helios looked rini in the ruby red eyes and said "why would I ever leave you are too beautiful for me too leave you so yes I promise you that I will not live you ever I promise" then rini leans in to give him a kiss and she whispers "then prove it" Helios started to blush then he lifted her up and carried her to the bed he un zipped her nightgown rini started to take it off rini took off her nightgown then started to un zip Helios pants next then they now rini was moaning and Helios manhood was breaking the walls of rini womanhood. They got done were done and they were laying down by each other looking in each others eyes they slowly feel a sleep looking in each others eyes.

That night rini had a dream a bout Helios and her baby there baby had purple hair with green eyes and had Helios nose it was a baby girl that night rini was happy about the dream because in the dream she was married to Helios and she looked beautiful as ever and Helios look handsome as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day rini woke up happy but then saw Helios not there she herd the water running in the bathroom so she looked in and saw Helios take a shower with her naked body she joined him they both toke a shower and got out the after a hour or so "so my love how was it last night" asked Helios seeing his love start to blush

"it was great for my first time and all I'm glad you were the one to take my virginity I'm really happy." then rini looked over then saw here lover start to blush then he said" rini to tell you the truth you are my first to I have been waiting for you for so long and I new if I was going to come when you were sixteen then I new you would properly not be out of the body I first meet you in the six year old body so I said I would wait till you were full grown." rini walked over to Helios just w with her panties on and started to kiss him when they were fully dressed they walked out to rini's balcony and then Helios got down on one knee and said "will you marry me chibiusa" they stud in silence and the finely rini said "I will marry you owe Helios I love you so much you don't now how much I long to here those words come out of you moth I love you so much" Helios stud up and kissed rini and put the ring on her finger " owe yeah we better go down to breakfast and tell mom and dad or the king and queen wait do they now your hear my parents will be so happy." "rini stop talking baby so I can answer your questions they were the ones how let me come so they do now I'm here in your room and talking to you right now why do you think I proposed to you be I asked the queen and king if I could and the said that I had there blessing only because they wanted you to be happy and the reason why I accept there request is because I wanted to see my beautiful mistresses face."

They Went to the dining room were the queen and king were rini went up to her mom and dad and said thank you to them and she kissed them on the check queen minko of Venus was there with her husband king Vinson prince of mercury but now is the king of Venus rini went up to minko and said in her ear "I'm getting married Finley Helios is my prince" then queen minko said "I'm so happy for you I hope you will happy for the rest of eternity" minko hugged rini and rini went and sat next to Helios her feon'ce she kissed his check and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

Helios and rini got done with there breakfast they asked the queen and king if they could get dismissed and the king said " can I talk to you rini before you go Helios you can go rini will be there in minute okay Helios" Helios bowed to the king and said " yes understand your majesty" rini and Helios said bye to each other by giving each other kisses Helios whispered in rini ear and said "see you later my maiden i love you "Helios left the dinner . Neo Queen serenity stud up and said "rini when you turn 19 years old you will take my place as queen and will be called great Neo queen serenity or great queen serenity but you will no longer be called rini and you will have to pick one if those two. but you will be married to Helios and he will take you fathers place as king of earth and the moon just like your father was his name will be king Helios gardien of the dream crystal that has a good ring to it doesn't back to the subject why t wanted to talk to you is because i want you to go to the past to when i became queen and you where learning how to become a good scout"rini looked at her mother with a questioning face "owe mom why do I have to do such thing i don't want to leave Helios i love him to much for that why mom."

Neo queen serenity stud back up and went over to her daughter and said "if this makes you feel better,well you going to get married to Helios fist then your going to your honeymoon then come back and stay with him for two more weeks with Helios and then g."Rini looked at her mom and smiled then looked at her dad and started to cry "alright mom I understand as long as I get to spend a little time with Helios". Rini hugged her mom rini kissed her mom and said "can I be dismissed now mom I mean neo queen serenity" rini went over to her dad and hugged him and then kissed him like she did to her dad "yes sweetie you can be dismissed now" rini said bye to her mom then caught up with Helios that was looking at pictures on the wall in the hallway. He was looking at one were there was her and her mom,dad,and Helios that was from the 20th century he realizes that rini was looking at him." hey mistresses I was just looking at the picture on the wall do you remember that day it was sunny and it was a fun day that was the day when I said goodbye to you".

"Helios I remember that day was the most fun day and saddest day also that knight after you left I couldn't sleep because I keep on wondering when will I see you again my love I cried day and knight

"but I'm here now and that all that matters right " Helios looked at rini with those eyes that says I'm sorry for making you wait for so long rini couldn't recess she had to have a kiss from him that said it's alright you don't have to apologize anymore all that matters is that your here now. Helios new that she was thinking and so he gave rini a kiss rini was the one who broke away first and said "Helios I have to talk to you and it's serious " Helios looked at rini and said "okay my love now lets go to the garden" Helios and rini walk out to the garden holding hands rini loved Helios so much she really did not want to leave him or even tell him mom I'm sorry I just don't think I want to leave him but if I don't leave then I could be putting our future in danger so I will tell him I just don't now how to tell him I'm scare " so rini what did you want to tell me " rini thought for a minute and said "well Helios I have to leave to go to the future past so my young mom can teach me how to be a good queen when I'm crowned and it's really going to be hard for me to leave you again I just can't" Helios looked at rini and said "can't you ask your mom if I can come with you so you young dad can teach me how to be a good moon\earth king""I really don't now Helios I just don't now maybe she will say you can" that night rini and Helios looked at each other in the eyes until one of them went to sleep.


End file.
